


Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Yellow Sand Sickle

by Raptorcloak



Series: Just Like the Folks [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Hotel Sex, Large Breasts, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Attraction, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Seduction, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Snow, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending the Kage Summit, Naruto and his bodyguards find themselves stranded at a local inn by a temporary snowstorm. However, Gaara is also there and this allows Temari to catch up with Naruto. NarutoxTemari. For 3rd Anniversary of Blondes in Bed. For Sketchfan and DarkChild316. AU. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Yellow Sand Sickle

Hey, guys. Welcome to my fifth  _ **Just Like the Folks**_ story with Naruto and Temari as the main pairing to celebrate the third anniversary of my former lemon series  _ **Blondes in Bed.**_ As many of you already know, the  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ story with Naruto and Temari was the second most successful installment of the series and as a nod its being the fifth in the series, I made this installment the fifth of this series as well. As tradition for my  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ anniversary stories, this is story is dedicated to  _ **Sketchfan**_ and since this is my student  _ **DarkChild316's**_ favorite Naruto pairing, the story is also dedicated for him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto.**_  
Note: Kinkaku and Ginkaku's reasons for being free are explained as well as why the Jinchuuruki all have their respective tailed beasts back. As with my last few stories, Naruto is 5'9 in height and his voice is provided by Patrick Seitz.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR Production**

* * *

Naruto walked to the main gate with the Hokage hat on his head and smiled as he looked back at Konoha. He wore Hagoromo's redesigned haori with the kanji for Sixth Hokage going down the back and next to the Rinnegan imprint of it was the Uzumaki clan spiral while carrying his Shakujō.

A crowd stood behind him and all greeted him as he was going to a Kage Summit to discuss post-war relations with the other Kage and he waited for his bodyguards to arrive.

"Where are those two?" Naruto asked before Kinkaku and Ginkaku appeared from the crowd.

"Right here, Naruto." Kinkaku and Ginkaku said.

"Good to know." Naruto said.

"Kinkaku-sama, Ginkaku-sama, take care of the Hokage!" One person of the crowd said.

"Not a problem!" Ginkaku and Kinkaku both answered.

"Take care, Hokage-sama!" Another said.

"You bet!" Naruto laughed.

"Let's go, guys." Naruto said before the three set off to the Land of Iron and he eyed his bodyguards; remembering the earlier months he met them. It had been a week after Obito died giving Naruto the Yin half of Kurama and the chakra portions of Shukaku and Gyuki.

These portions, along with the Tailed Beast power Naruto had received earlier, turned the blonde into the Pseudo-Jinchuuruki of the Shinju and he transferred both of Madara's Rinnegan to him; having stolen the other eye before sending the young Jinchuuruki to his dimension.

With Kabuto having transferred Hashirama's cells into Sasuke's body to heal his chest wound, the young Uchiha awakened his Rinnegan and as an amazing coincidence would have it, Naruto awakened his own Uzumaki-innate Rinnegan; which used similar yet superior abilities of both Mangekyō Sharingan and Byakugan when combined with Madara's Rinnegan.

With these dojutsu, Naruto and Sasuke slew Madara in two with the former managing to absorb most of the villainous Uchiha's Shinju-chakra to add to his own power. Before Obito died, he performed another Rinne Rebirth jutsu which revived a majority of Shinobi Alliance soldiers along with some other individuals like Pakura and the previous set of Jinchuuruki; all of whom had their respective tailed beasts sealed back inside of them by the courtesy of Naruto, who had the Yang Kurama returned to him with Gaara once again becoming Shukaku's host.

Though Neji and the Jinchuuruki assumed Obito to be the one who revived them, they hadn't a clue it was actually Naruto, who performed a riskless version of the Rinne no Rebirth technique thanks to his combined Rinnegan powers named as his Eternal Rinnegan without anyone knowing.

_Months before_

_In a secure location, Naruto stood in front of the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Jōhei while holding Shichiseiken while he planned to release Kinkaku and Ginkaku to try to reform them. Even knowing of their villainous past deeds, he wanted to see if he could maybe change their views on life and he looked down at the Shichiseiken._

_One of the many reasons no one stood in his way was because he could easily kill Kinkaku and Ginkaku since they were still in their Impure World Reanimation states and his Ten-Tails chakra could easily destroy their bodies if they tried to attack him. Having learned how to free people from both of Hagoromo's tools, he released Samui and Atsui prior to this event._

" _Are you sure about this, Naruto?" Kurama asked._

" _Let me talk to them first." Naruto said before holding Shichiseiken still and the word Kinkaku appeared on the blade. He used his chakra to erase the word and suddenly, the Benihisago jumped. It did the same thing when he erased Samui and Atsui's words from the Shichiseiken._

_Just then, Ginkaku flew out of the Benihisago and landed on the ground. He looked to see Naruto opening the Kohaku no Jōhei and growled._

" _What the hell?!" Ginkaku shouted._

" _Hold on; I'm not done yet." Naruto said before removing the lid of the Kohaku no Jōhei and staring into the black liquid._

" _Kinkaku! If you can hear me, grab onto my arm." Naruto shouted into the pot and the kanji glowed before a hand covered in the liquid reached out to clutch his arm. The blonde pulled Kinkaku out of the pot and he landed on his feet near his brother._

" _All right, are you good?" Naruto asked and Kinkaku snapped his head towards the younger Jinchuuruki. He and Ginkaku found themselves observing Naruto and what caught their eyes were his whiskers._

" _Who the hell are you?" Ginkaku gruffly asked._

" _I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said._

" _And that should mean a damn to us, why?" Kinkaku said._

" _I've got an offer for you two." Naruto answered._

" _What?!" Kinkaku and Ginkaku snapped at him._

" _Why not join us?" Naruto said as he gestured to his headband; asking them to come to Konoha and the two burst out laughing. The older blonde man held his chest while laughing so hard and Ginkaku nearly fell over while doing the same._

" _You Konoha Ninjas aren't so bright, don't you think, Kinkaku?" Ginkaku laughed._

" _Right, Ginkaku. Why would we join you?" Kinkaku laughed._

" _Good question but here's my valid answer." Naruto said._

" _Which is?" The Gold and Silver Brothers asked._

" _Because you're both Jinchuuruki like me." Naruto answered._

" _What?!" Kinkaku and Ginkaku both said._

" _That's right; I'm the Jinchuuruki of Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Pseudo-Jinchuuruki of the Shinju." Naruto said and Ginkaku frowned._

" _Shinju? Never heard of it." Ginkaku said._

" _Oh, right, it's the Ten-Tails." Naruto said._

" _You expect us to buy that load?" Kinkaku said._

" _You asked for it." Naruto said before performing a hand sign and 9 chakra tails appeared. Then, 10 more chakra tails appeared and this shocked the elder Jinchuuruki's._

" _What the hell?!" They both cried in surprise._

" _Similar to you guys, I only have the chakra of the Ten-Tails." Naruto said._

" _Where the hell did this Ten-Tails thing come from and why do you have it?" Ginkaku said._

" _Well…" Naruto said before beginning to tell the two about Hagoromo and the events that lead to the war. Once he was done with the recap, Kinkaku and Ginkaku both looked shocked._

" _Damn…that's what this war was all about?" Kinkaku asked._

" _And still, give us one damn reason to join you." Ginkaku said._

" _Again, I've valid questions and answers." Naruto said and Ginkaku stood up while cracking his neck._

" _Give us one reason why we shouldn't crush you and we may consider backing off." Ginkaku said._

" _Again, may." Kinkaku said while slowly raising and towering over Naruto._

" _Alright, guys, that's all I'm asking." Naruto said._

" _Now, what?" The brothers asked._

" _Now, you're known as traitorous ninja but given how much skill and respect you two had, I can see you're better than all of that. Hell, for all I can guess, you're probably family and while you both might be undead, it's not too late to reform." Naruto said._

" _Family?!" Kinkaku and Ginkaku both said in shock._

" _Yeah; all three of us are related to the Sage of the Six Paths and to me, that's reason enough for you to reform; show the world you're better than they think." Naruto said. In response, Kinkaku and Ginkaku shared puzzled looks while holding still and gave it some thought._

" _Well…" Naruto said._

" _What's the catch?" Kinkaku asked while folding his arms._

" _You honestly think this could even work out?" Ginkaku said._

" _Many things; one, people start giving you respect again and you have to turn over a new leaf. And Ginkaku, it will work." Naruto said._

" _What makes you so sure?" Ginkaku asked and Naruto activated Madara's Rinnegan; startling them as they'd never seen the dojutsu in person before._

" _Ginkaku, the man who gave me these very eyes is responsible for my parents' deaths and making me a social outcast for half of my life reformed all because of me. Now, what's your answer?" Naruto said and this shocked the two brothers, who both shared a look and shrugged._

" _Well, it's either this or the afterlife, Ginkaku." Kinkaku said to his brother._

" _Lesser of two evils or something like that, right, Kinkaku?" Ginkaku sighed before he nodded with him and the taller brother held out his hand to Naruto._

" _All right, runt, you've got a deal." Kinkaku said as he took Naruto's hand and shook it while Ginkaku did the same._

" _Wait a minute, who are you calling a runt?!" Naruto said._

" _You, short-man." The 6'3 Ginkaku said to the 5'9 Naruto and Kinkaku laughed at the scowl of the younger Kurama-host._

" _This kid seems interesting." Kinkaku thought to himself._

From that time onward, The Gold and Silver Brothers had moved to Konoha and one of the many reasons being their mutual doubt that Kumogakure would want anything more to do with them. Though Konoha initially only agree to let them stay because of Naruto's presence, they eventually began to trust them because they hadn't displayed any of their former underhanded or betraying behavior on any missions given to them.

In that short amount of time, Kinkaku and Ginkaku began to view Naruto as the younger brother they never had to the point of protecting him whenever he was in danger; even to the point of Ginkaku chasing Sakura whenever she wanted to turn Naruto into her punching bag.

Onwards when the trio was in the Land of Iron, they felt the presence of someone nearby and stopped in their tracks.

"Well, this is a bit late. I thought someone would come after me hours ago." Naruto said while Kinkaku and Ginkaku got their weapons ready.

"How many are we dealing with, Naruto?" Kinkaku asked before Naruto placed his index finger on the ground and nodded.

"Four people, Kinkaku, and they feel pretty familiar to me." Naruto explained while Ginkaku lashed out the Shichiseiken and Kinkaku gripped the Bashōsen after the man regurgitated them.

"If you four have any balls, get out here and fight like men!" Ginkaku shouted before the Magaki Group jumped out a distance away from them.

"You four again, huh?" Naruto said.

"That's right, Blondie. You'll pay for humiliating us!" Chūshin cackled.

"Don't make me laugh." Naruto said.

"We'll show you." Akaboshi said.

"You're no match for us; even with those two, right, Nangō." Chūshin asked.

"Yeah…" Nangō answered after minutes had passed.

"I don't like the way you're talking about him; I'll shut you up!" Ginkaku said.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!" Chūshin said.

"The one whose gonna kick your ass." Ginkaku smiled as he swung the Shichiseiken once.

"The best of luck." Benten chuckled.

"You know these clowns, Naruto?" Kinkaku said.

"Yeah, Kinkaku, I fought against them on a mission not long ago." Naruto said and Ginkaku chuckled.

"Well, Kinkaku, these guys fought our brother." Ginkaku chuckled while handing the Kōkinjō over to Naruto, which wrapped around his arm.

"So, it appears, Ginkaku." Kinkaku said while Naruto draw his Hirashin knife.

"All right, Ginkaku, you take Benten." Naruto said and Ginkaku squinted until he laid his eyes on the said person.

"You mean the guy who looks like a bitch?" Ginkaku said.

"Hey!" Benten snarled.

"That's the one." Naruto said.

"Prepare to scream like a bitch! I'll take him and the big guy!" Ginkaku said before taking off.

_Invincible by Static-X plays_

"Right, Ginkaku, leave the rest to us!" Kinkaku said and Naruto launched the Hirashin in Akaboshi's direction. They jumped to the side and before they knew it, both Naruto and Kinkaku were pouncing down onto them.

Naruto landed in front of Chūshin and gave him an uppercut to the chin that knocked him into the air. Kinkaku's foot stamped down on Akaboshi's shoulder and sent him to the ground.

Nangō jumped in front of Benten and tried to do some hand signs but Ginkaku knocked the man down with a strong head-butt before leaping at the androgynous man. He revealed a kunai and swung it at Ginkaku's heart.

The silver-haired man swung the Shichiseiken and spun in the air before kicking Benten in the chest. As for Kinkaku, he watched as Naruto struck Chūshin jaw's with his Kōkinjō-surrounded elbow before swinging his Shakujō and knocking the man into a nearby tree.

Akaboshi recovered and swung at Kinkaku's jaw before the larger man effortlessly caught his fist. He smirked before delivering a sold jab to Akaboshi's rib and looked to see the Hirashin mark the back of his leg.

With this, Naruto flew down and slammed his Kōkinjō-covered elbow into Akaboshi's back. Kinkaku smirked at this before Naruto looked over to Ginkaku swinging the Shichiseiken at Benten.

"Ginkaku, let's switch!" Naruto called.

"Right, Naruto!" Ginkaku said before he jumped to where Kinkaku was and he landed where Benten and Nangō were.

"Kinkaku, Ginkaku, they use collaboration jutsu to box in their enemies, so be sure to keep them apart until I can mark them." Naruto said.

"Right, Naruto!" The Brothers replied in unison and Nangō tried to punch Naruto, who ducked before clocking him in the chest with his Shakujō. As he flew into Benten, Naruto did an aerial left jab and struck both of them at the same time.

"Two for one; not bad." Naruto smiled before landing and before the two recovered, he smirked.

"Squeeze them, Kōkinjō!" Naruto said and suddenly, all four of the Magaki group's word souls came out of their mouths.

"Ginkaku, special delivery!" Naruto said before kicking Benten and Nangō in his direction. Ginkaku smiled as Kinkaku did the same with Chūshin and Akaboshi.

"Right! Curse them, Shichiseiken!" Ginkaku said as he severed the groups' entire word souls and kicked them away in a mid-air roundhouse kick. He looked at the sword before the Magaki group's respective words appeared on it.

Akaboshi's word translated to team while Chūshin's said fight and Benten's word meant money while Nangō's word said yeah.

"Record them, Benihisago!" Ginkaku said before the gourd absorbed the words and he looked over to the blonde Jinchuurukis.

"Naruto, Kinkaku, it's done." Ginkaku said before folding the Shichiseiken and tossing it to Kinkaku. He caught it and unfolded it with Naruto near him to read it.

"Good work, Ginkaku." Kinkaku and Naruto answered before looking over at the Magaki group. Akaboshi was the first to recover and he looked at his team.

"Get it together! We're a team, remember?" Akaboshi said before Ginkaku evilly cackled as the man began to get pulled into the Benihisago while his teammates looked on in shock. Akaboshi yelled as he was dragged into the gourd and Ginkaku snickered.

"You know, I might let you guys leave this fight." Naruto said.

"There's no way in hell I will ever walk away from a fight!" Chūshin shouted before he got pulled into the gourd. Nangō and Benten looked on in shock while the man vanished into the Benihisago.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Benten cried in shocked.

"Let's just say silence is gold, right, guys?" Naruto said.

"Absolutely, Naruto." Kinkaku and Ginkaku answered before Nangō used to Earth Release: Mud Body Technique to charge their way under the ground while Benten charged at them.

"The bitch is ours!" Ginkaku and Kinkaku said while Naruto looked at Nangō tunneling towards them. He leaped in front of where the man would be and slammed his Shakujō into the ground.

Naruto began channeling Lightning-based chakra down it and this gave Nangō a severe shock. The large man undid the tunneling jutsu to scream as Naruto's Lightning chakra weakened him until he eventually got pulled into the Benihisago.

Seeing this angered Benten, who launched kunai at Naruto and though he easily dodged, this angered the towering shinobi running his way. Ginkaku swung the Shichiseiken and slashed Benten's chest.

"Bashōsen: Scroll of Fire!" Kinkaku shouted before swinging it and a wave of fire flew onto Benten. He yelled as the scorching fire burnt him until he basically nothing a small speck of ash.

"Nice work, guys." Naruto said.

"You know what they say: bros before bitches." Ginkaku said as Naruto fist-bumped him and Kinkaku.

"Time to move on, Kinkaku, Ginkaku." Naruto said before putting his Hokage hat back on.

"Right, Naruto." Kinkaku and Ginkaku said before they proceeded to the summit location where they met Mifune and his companions.

"Welcome, Lord Hokage, we've been awaiting your arrival." Mifune said.

"Nice to see you again, Mifune." Naruto said.

"Likewise, Lord Hokage." Mifune responded before Naruto and his brothers entered the building. Soon, he sat in the conference room with Kinkaku and Ginkaku sitting behind him in the spot for the bodyguards to rest.

Not much longer, the other Kage showed up when Gaara arrived with Temari and Kankuro while Killer B, now the 5th Raikage, showed up with Samui and Yugito as his bodyguards with Yagura, once again the 4th Mizukage due to Kiragukare giving him a second chance on how he was being used by Obito, arrived with Fu, whom had migrated to Kiragukare since Takigakure didn't want her back, and Utakata, who had also returned to his homeland where he happily mentored Hotaru; whom he was happy to be reunited with.

Finally, Han, now the 4th Tsuchikage, arrived with Rōshi and Kitsuchi as his bodyguards and joined the other Kage. Though Kinkaku and Ginkaku expected to feel killing intention directed at them from the other bodyguards knowing of their past lives, their thoughts were quite wrong since none of them proved to have any animosity towards the two.

Not even Samui and Kitsuchi, who notably fought the two of them, didn't seem to have any hostility towards them and this suited them just fine. While the Kage waited for Mifune to arrive, they all caught with each other and things seemed to be going well.

"So, Naruto, what's happened to your voice? It's like a different tone of choice." B said.

"Well, it just changed, ya know?" Naruto chuckled.

"I see; I see." B said.

"So, Yagura, how's Mei doing?" Naruto asked and Yagura smiled while looking down at the wedding ring on his finger as he thought of the previous Mizukage.

"She's doing great." Yagura answered; leaving out the part that he and Mei were expecting twins.

"Good to know. Say, Gaara, how's Matsuri?" Naruto asked and a light smile graced Gaara's lips at the thought of his beloved wife.

"She's very well, thank you." Gaara replied.

"Han, how's Pakura?" Yagura said.

"Pakura is quite well." Han said.

"Pakura? Of the Sand Village's the Superbeast Scorching Release?" B asked.

"That's correct." Han said; Pakura having gone to live in Iwagakure and being the man's fiancé.

" _That's not the only thing about her that's scorching."_ Han suggestively thought.

"B, how's Mabui?" Gaara asked.

"My lady is doing a-okay." B said.

"Splendid." Gaara said.

"Yo, Naruto, how's your…." B stopped mid-sentence; remembering the young Hokage didn't have a lover before noticing the silhouette of Ginkaku's horns behind him.

"How's your bros?" B asked and along with their adopted brother, Ginkaku and Kinkaku equally frowned.

" _Don't drag us into this, bakayaro konoyaro!"_ Kinkaku and Ginkaku thought at the same time and this news caught Temari's eye; though she wasn't surprised to hear it.

"They're doing just fine." Naruto said with a frown on his face before Mifune entered and the room went dark.

"Place your headpieces forward." Mifune said before each of the Kage took off their headpieces and placed them on the table.

"Now then, let the Kage Summit begin." Mifune said.

"I shall start first; I've noticed no foreign enemies have attempted to invade our nation." Gaara said.

"The same thing is happening back in Kiragukare." Yagura answered.

"Now that you've mentioned it, Konoha hasn't seen any enemies attempting to invade our nation. If anything, our last invader was Pain." Naruto said.

"Yes; Iwagakure has little to no enemies right now as far as I can guess." Han said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's probably because our one-of-a-kind of Alliance turned out perfectly fine." B said.

"Perhaps seeing as the even Land of Iron is now at its highest level of peace." Mifune said.

"Exactly, that's the way I see." B said.

"The other ninja lands must be quite intimidated by the Alliance." Yagura said; despite the fact that each village of the Five Great Nations all lived apart as normal, the Alliance still existed between them and brought the strongest level of peace and stability the world had ever seen.

"Well, strength in numbers is essential for this sort of thing." Han said.

"So, it would appear." Gaara said.

"Well, that's a relief, don't you think?" Naruto said.

"Yes, it is." Yagura agreed.

"The villages are at their strongest powers, so I say we've no need to cower." B said.

"Quite so." Han answered.

"Equal tranquility around All Five Nations and the Land of Iron; sounds just what we needed all along." The diplomatic Yagura said and the other Kage Jinchuuruki all nodded in agreement along with Mifune.

"I'll say." Naruto added.

"Since the matter of Shinobi union is resolved, does anyone have any other points to make?" Mifune asked.

"I suppose not." Gaara said.

"I've got nothing." Naruto said.

"Neither do I." Yagura said.

"I'm drawing blanks thanks to all of our shinobi ranks." B said.

"I believe there's not much to worry about then." Han said before the high-class warriors all agreed their alliance was keeping their villages at their best levels before deciding it was time to depart.

_Not many minutes later_

The Kage all left the conference room and all began to bid each other farewell. Naruto

"Farewell, Naruto, Kinkaku-sama, Ginkaku-sama." Yagura said.

"Take care, Yagura and both of you two, Fu and Utakata." Naruto said.

"See ya later, Lord Hokage, Kinkaku-sama, and Ginkaku-sama." Fu smiled.

"Bye, Fu."

"Hey, you guys can call me Naruto, I don't mind." Naruto chuckled.

"So long, Naruto, I'd stay but you know." Utakata said.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto said.

"If we don't get back soon, Hotaru isn't gonna be happy." Yagura and Fu both said before laughing. This laughter only grew when Ginkaku made a whipping sound and the short Mizukage gripped his ribs.

"You guys just love messing with me, don't you?" Utakata sighed while Yagura patted his back.

"Just kiddin', cuz." Yagura smiled; Utakata being his cousin.

"See ya." Fu said as she, Yagura, and Utakata took off for home and Naruto looked to see Han with Kitsuchi and Rōshi.

"Han, Rōshi, Kitsuchi, take care." Naruto said before Rōshi and Han shook his hands.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, may our paths cross again someday." Han said.

"You've got it." Naruto smiled.

"In that case, we will." Rōshi said.

"Likewise, Hokage-sama." Kitsuchi said before departing and then Gaara appeared.

"Well, Gaara, it looks like we're saying goodbye again, huh?" Naruto said as he shook Gaara's hand.

"Yes, it does. I bid you and both of your siblings farewell, Naruto." Gaara said.

"You, too, Lord Kazekage." The hulking brothers said.

"So, long, Lord Hokage." Kankuro said.

"See you around, Lord Hokage." Temari said.

"Again; calling me Naruto is fine." Naruto answered.

"Right, formalities don't matter to you." Temari said.

"Bingo." Naruto said.

"Farewell, friend." Gaara said before departing and at last, B showed up.

"Yo, Naruto, I'd better go, ya know?" B said.

"See ya later, B." Naruto said as he fist-bumped B and the Raikage smiled back at him.

"Kinkaku, Ginkaku, stay gold and silver in this cold weather." B said.

"That won't be a problem." Kinkaku said.

"Farewell, Naruto." Yugito and Samui said.

"See you again." Naruto answered.

"Kinkaku-sama, Ginkaku-sama, take care of Naruto." Yugito said.

"Right." The Gold and Silver Brothers responded.

"Kinkaku-sama?" Samui said.

"What?" Kinkaku answered.

"Stay cool." Samui said before Kinkaku smirked and made a friendly biting gesture at the busty kuniochi.

"No doubt it's time for us to be out!" B said as he left for the Cloud Village and Naruto sighed before stretching.

"Kinkaku, Ginkaku, let's rock and roll!" Naruto said.

"Right, Naruto." The two answered before Naruto took off running with them in pursuit. As the three ran through the snow, they found themselves caught in a snowstorm and their movements were limited thanks to the storm blinding them.

Thinking fast, Naruto activated his Eternal Rinnegan and saw through the storm until he spotted the inn where he, Yamato, and Kakashi were the previous year after failing to convince A not to chase Sasuke.

"Kinkaku, Ginkaku, keep running! There's an inn just up ahead that we can rest at until this storm lifts up." Naruto called to the two.

"Got it, Naruto!" Kinkaku and Ginkaku said as they relied on Naruto's dojutsu to guide them to the inn. After arriving their and getting a temporary room to stay in, Naruto found out the storm would go on for two hours and with it being five in the afternoon, he was worried about Konoha being concerned about his being late.

So, after he used the Magic Lantern Jutsu to inform the Konoha Council, Shikamaru and Shiho, that he'd be late, he wandered through the inn where he later found Temari.

"Oh, hi, Temari." Naruto said and Temari looked his way.

"Naruto? You're stuck here, too, huh?" Temari said.

"Yeah; we're stuck here." Naruto answered before they found a place to catch up.

"So, Naruto?" Temari asked.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"How in the world did you come to call those Gold and Silver guys your brothers?" Temari asked.

"Well, it's like the more time I spent with them; I had similar feelings about them that were almost like that of Sasuke. They just felt like brothers I never had and for the record, they're actually my distant cousins." Naruto explained.

"I see." Temari said.

"Anything new with you?" Naruto asked.

"Not much. The Sand Village is at is best in ages, not very much." Temari answered.

"Good to know." Naruto said.

"So, how are those new eyes of yours?" Temari asked.

"Which ones?" Naruto asked before getting an alarmed look in his eyes.

"Your Rinnegan you got from Obito, of course." Temari said.

"Oh, right, they're doing just fine." Naruto answered while trying not chuckle nervously.

"What? You have another Rinnegan or something?" Temari said.

"No I don't." Naruto answered. Despite how much he trusted Temari, he hadn't decided yet if he was ready to tell all of his comrades of his innate Rinnegan and the fact that he was the original Uzumaki in his lineage to awaken his innate dojutsu.

After all, the Uzumaki Clan nearly went extinct because many feared their abilities and if the world found out they've had the coveted dojutsu the whole time, he was afraid to think what would happen to any remaining Uzumaki members. As Naruto looked outside the window, Temari found herself studying him and how much taller he was since the last time they had met.

Aside from his height, he looked more like Minato more than ever before since he had grown the same jaw-length bangs. All in all, Temari had never taken the time to realize how good-looking Naruto looked and she nodded.

"So, where are Gaara and Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"They're up in their room." Temari said.

"Alright." Naruto said before getting up to leave and it was then that Temari touched his arm.

"What?" Naruto asked before Temari gripped his arm and pulled him forward.

"Come this way." Temari said as if ordering the young Hokage and he willingly followed her. Unbeknownst to the two blondes, Kinkaku and Ginkaku watched from a distance and smiled.

"Well, Ginkaku, would you look at that?" Kinkaku said.

"Yeah, Kinkaku, it looks like Naruto is in for some action. I'm just glad it's that Temari woman and not that abusive pink-haired poodle he calls a friend." Ginkaku said.

"Come now, Ginkaku, how many times have you chased after her for trying attack to Naruto?" Kinkaku chuckled.

"49 times, Kinkaku and I'll keep doing it as long as she tries anything funny with him." Ginkaku said.

_Back with Naruto and Temari_

"Temari, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I said be quiet and follow me." Temari bluntly responded and Naruto remained silent as she practically dragged into what he assumed was her room. She quickly closed the door and placed him against the wall.

"Temari, what is it?" Naruto whispered.

"Gaara and Kankuro are in the next room; do you want them to hear you?" Temari said.

"Hear me what?" Naruto clueless asked before Temari pressed her lips against while framing his face. As she kissed him, he just stood there blinking while she rubbed his cheek and he began to think.

At first, he thought Temari was doing this out of pity with him being the only Kage without a lover before realizing she wasn't the type to do anything out of pity. Judging from how she was kissing him, it seemed she wanted to kiss him for some time and then his tongue entered her mouth.

His gamble proved successful as she began rubbing her tongue against his and she moaned into his mouth. As he tried his best to figure out why Temari was kissing him, his instincts took over and he placed his hand on the back of her neck while she traced either side of his face.

Naruto's heart raced as he kissed Temari and their tongue slobbered one another before separating their lips. Temari smiled at the blonde man and he looked at her with an incredulous smile on his face.

"Hear that." Temari said.

"But, Temari, I always thought you had something for Shikamaru." Naruto said before Temari said before pinching his cheek and pulling it.

"Ha! Cut the jokes already. As smart as he is, why would I be dating him?" Temari said.

"Well, from Matsuri and Yukata said, your face turned pretty red when they told that Daimaru guy you had something for a certain someone; an INTELLIGENT someone." Naruto said.

"I meant you, Naruto-kun." Temari sighed; meaning she found him intelligent with his people-changing charisma.

"You think I'm…" Naruto started to ask before Temari quickly removed their headbands and yanked him into the bathroom before kicking the door shut. In there, Temari kissed Naruto and he ran his fingers through her hair before she undid all of her ponytails.

Seeing her like this for the first time made Naruto lustfully purr at Temari and she started nibbling on his neck. He moaned as she tenderly bit into his neck and he moaned as she began unzipping his jacket.

"Get undressed." Temari said.

"But…" Naruto began to say before Temari palmed his balls and lightly squeezed them.

"Now." Temari said to make a point and he began to unzip his jacket while the older blonde woman continued to squeeze his testicles; urging him to get undressed faster. Not being able to wait, she lifted off Naruto's chest and found herself unable to look away from his powerful torso.

"Like what you see, Temari-hime?" Naruto chuckled before Temari smirked and squeezed his ballsac again. He lightly yelped and Temari crotched down to unzip his pants.

As they fell to the floor, she looked at his length and smiled before standing up. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers to stare into her dark green eyes.

His hands roamed her backside until he was able to undo her sash and her dress fell open; revealing her ample breasts. Naruto blushed at them while Temari let her dress fall to the floor and pulled him toward the shower.

Once turning it on, the warm water sprayed down and Temari led Naruto into the shower. Once inside the shower, Naruto and Temari reunited in their embrace and he groaned pleasurably at the softness of her chest against his chest.

Naruto and Temari smothered her lips together as they hugged while their eyes locked. They parted before he placed his hands on her breasts and he blushed at their pliable feeling.

Temari purred as Naruto squeezed and toyed with her chest. To add to his stimulation, she reached down to grip his erection and stroked it as he kneaded and rubbed her mounds.

Steam filled the bathroom as Naruto squeezed Temari's wet breasts and she smiled at how good his hands felt on her chest. She moaned as he held them together and started licking her tits.

" _Looks like he's been reading those perverted books again."_ Temari thought to herself as Naruto's tongue licked her tits while his fingers massaged her orbs of flesh. He placed his lips on the left teat and began suckling it while his fingers gripped the opposite teat.

His fingers twisted and yanked it forward while he rubbed his lips on her nipple, which started growing hard from arousal. Naruto moaned as he did so and he fondled the mound his mouth worked on.

The younger blonde suckled Temari's tit before freeing it and seizing the other one into his mouth. He gripped her hardened bud and tweaked it while the sand kuniochi moaned pleasurably.

Temari whimpered as her body grew aroused from Naruto's excessive groping and she continued stroking his manhood. As he rubbed his lips on them, he held onto Temari's free orb and toyed with it, much to her enjoyment.

She held his head against her breast as he opened his mouth and tenderly bit down onto her tit. Temari moaned again as Naruto wrenched his canines on her nipple and pulled it forth by slightly moving his head back.

Despite her best attempts to make her legs cease quaking, she couldn't hide her arousal and Naruto released her tits while kneeling down to her womanhood. Temari stood against the wall and placed her hands against it while Naruto started licking her folds.

Temari moaned as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her womanhood and his fingers brushed against her folds. Her blush remained as he licked and wagged his tongue against her pussy while he prodded his fingers against her clit.

Naruto's fingers spread Temari's walls before his index-fingers invaded them and rubbed on her insides. She gently placed her hands on his head and held it close to her crotch.

He rubbed his tongue on Temari's clit as his fingers wiggled and squirmed about inside of her walls before he replaced them with his tongue. This made her shiver as he licked his way into her lower orifice and wagged his tongue against her wet innards.

One of Temari's hands palmed her breast and squeezed it while Naruto's tongue wagged and swayed against her ways like a serpent tunneling through something. Its journey allowed it to gather the taste of Temari's wetness on his tongue and he looked up at her fondling her mound to increase her arousal.

Naruto's tongue ventured into Temari's tunnels as he teased and brushed his fingers on her clit. The wind-sickle user was sure glad she and Naruto were doing this in the shower since she was sure her loud moans would be heard if they were in the bedroom going at it.

The new Sage of the Sixths rubbed his tongue against her moistness and they licked into her wet caverns. Pleasurable shivers ran through Temari's spine as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her entrance and she ran her fingers through his hair tenderly.

Her eyes closed and Naruto knew this was a sign that she'd release very soon before he was proven right the next moment. Temari's fluids drenched Naruto's tongue and he smiled as he licked up a majority of her release.

Temari panted while Naruto stood up and she quickly lowered herself to squeeze his testicles again. He yelped before Temari started licking his testicles and he moaned as she gave him a seductive smirk.

"I'll teach you to make me whimper like that." Temari said as she slowly licked the underside of Naruto's ballsac and he yelped. She gripped his manhood and began stroking it while trailing her tongue against his testes.

"Temari-hime…" Naruto moaned as she rubbed her tongue on his testicles while using her other hand to bounce them in her hold. She stirred her tongue against his ballsac and she moaned while doing so.

"It's not my fault you've such a hot moan." Naruto said before Temari lightly squeezed his balls again and he yelped. She soaked his equipment with her tongue and stroked his hardness.

"Right; you can take a punch from Madara and pretend like it's nothing yet this bothers you, Naruto-kun?" Temari seductively said as she sandwiched Naruto's manhood between her bosom and he shivered just she did moments ago. She rubbed and massaged Naruto's cock before he finally started to thrust into them.

His hilt shot into her cleavage and she stirred her tongue around its head. Temari's breasts smothered his member and his hips shot forward to send his member into her cleavage.

They bounced together on Naruto's shaft and Temari's tongue targeted his veins in order to lick his more sensitive spots. Naruto groaned as Temari held her breasts together on his member as he rammed it into her bosom and she slowly blew on it; the fact it was already wet from the water making him shiver again.

Temari smirked before opening her mouth and engulfing Naruto's manhood. He again shivered from the warmth of her mouth and thrust into her mounds.

She sucked off his length and stirred her tongue around it while Naruto ran his member into Temari's cleavage. Temari moaned as Naruto drove his member into her breasts and she stroked them on his throbbing manhood.

Naruto moaned at the warmth of Temari's mouth and she slobbered on his manhood. He groaned as his cock twitched inside of her mouth and she groaned as he unleashed his load of semen into her mouth.

While it stuck to the inside of her throat, she managed to gobble it down and lick her lips before raising once freeing Naruto's member. As he panted, she turned around to place her arms against the wall and waited for him to enter her.

"Naruto-kun…" Temari said and not wanting to keep her waiting, he gripped her hips and entered her warmth. She gritted her teeth from the loss of her hymen and once Naruto affirmed she adjusted to his size, he shot his hips forward.

Temari kept her hands against the wall and blushed at how deep Naruto's member was reaching. She moaned and her breasts began to sway forth from his thrusts.

Naruto held onto Temari as he drove his member into her walls and thrust into her inner caverns. The two blondes loudly moaned as Temari rutted her hips back to grind her lover's erection as it banged and thrashed about in her innards.

He rocketed his member forth into Temari's pussy and her plump smacked against his crotch. Naruto slammed his manhood into her warmth and she looked back at him.

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Temari's. Cerulean eyes looked into teal eyes while the Hokage's manhood jetted into her innards and rubbed against her walls.

They moaned into each other's mouths and rubbed their tongues against one another. He proceeded to play his hands on Temari's heaving breasts and toy with them as they heaved forth from his rapid movements.

Naruto and Temari's tongues rubbed against one another as they kissed and she reached back. She placed her hand on the back of his head and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair.

Temari moaned as Naruto's cock traveled into her core and banged against her womb repeatedly. He kneaded and fondled them while sinking his fingers into the orbs.

This caused the sand kuniochi to become tighter on his lust-driven erected that flew into her tunnels and rubbed against her inner walls. Naruto pounded his member into Temari's innards and the sound of flesh hitting against flesh sounded throughout the bathroom.

Naruto moaned as he charged his hips forward and sent his length pummeling into his lover's warmth. Temari's teal eyes shimmered bright along with Naruto's while he thrust into her wetness and toyed with her breasts.

He held onto her bouncing mounds and caressed them excessively. Temari couldn't have imagined that she and Naruto would doing this in the middle of nowhere yet here she was; getting banged by the man she came to have some affection for since finding out how much he could sympathize with Gaara.

Naruto's stiffness pounded into Temari's core and he broke their kiss to lick the back of her neck. The warm water poured down the two along with their sweat and Naruto began to kiss her earlobe tenderly.

Temari closed her eyes blissfully as Naruto's cock thrashed and collided against her walls. Her moans were music to his ears as he kissed her earlobe and sent his glory packing into her tunnels.

Naruto's member crashed into Temari's warmth and he smiled at how much she was enjoying it before beginning to kiss her cheek lovingly. He moaned with her and she turned her head to kiss his chin.

Her kisses led back to his lips where she slammed her mouth against his and their tongues found each once again. Naruto placed his left hand on Temari's clit and began rubbing it as he pounded his member into her tunnels.

He ran his length into her body and she mewled inside of his mouth at rubbing her clit again. Her lover nuzzled her as they parted licks to lick one another's tongue lustfully and she felt his length start twitching again.

After a few more thrusts, Naruto reared back with Temari as her lower orifice wrapped around his cock and he groaned as his length sprayed his seed about inside of her womb like a loose water hose. Their release burst out of Temari's warmth and poured down Naruto's testicles.

The two blondes panted and rested against the wall with their kiss still in effect. Naruto and Temari separated their lips and smiled at each other.

"That wasn't bad, Naruto-kun." Temari said.

"You're telling me, Temari-hime." Naruto said as he pulled out of Temari and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He got her message and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he placed his erection back inside of her.

Temari held onto Naruto as he pounded his hilt into her wet caverns and she bucked her hips to match his sharp movements. His powerful length shot into her tunnels and she placed her head over his shoulders.

He placed her against the wall and held onto her rear while ramming his erection into her pussy. She bucked her hips and her breasts heaved against his strong chest.

Naruto moaned with Temari before she finally decided to kiss him once again and she licked his tongue feverishly. He did the same as he rocketed his manhood into her body and her ass smacked against him.

She rubbed her tongue against his and his bright azure eyes stared into her dark green ones. Temari rubbed the back of Naruto's head and he placed one hand on the back of her head to hold his beloved close to him.

Naruto and Temari worked their hips together as he sent his erection pumping into her body. She held onto him strongly and their tongues continued clashing in a serpentine-like matter.

Though the young sage and scythe user sweated just as much as the water pouring down their bodies, neither one of them was tired in the least. Temari shot her pussy down onto Naruto's mighty cock and he felt his balls growing tighter.

Her mounds bounced and quaked against Naruto's heart while he shivered pleasurably. His tongue rubbed against Temari's and she lathered his with her respective saliva.

Naruto crashed his length into Temari's warmth and her eyes became ecstatic as he came inside of her once again. Their cum sprayed and rained out of her wetness until the temporary white waterfall pouring from her wetness ceased after a while.

"Naruto-kun…" Temari panted.

"Yes, hime?" Naruto said.

"Turn off the shower and dry off. There's something I'd like for us to try." Temari said and doing as told Naruto deactivated the shower. He and Temari stepped out of it before drying off.

"What do you want to try, Temari-hime?" Naruto asked before Temari pressed her rear against his cock and he got his answer.

"Oh, I see." Naruto smiled before spreading Temari's rear cheeks and using his cock to surround her rectum with his semen. Once he was done lathering, he looked to her for permission and she nodded at him.

He slowly pressed his member against her rectum and carefully pushed it into her. Temari's eyes almost went to the back of her skull in ecstatic pleasure and she moaned before holding onto the sink for balance.

Naruto lie on the rug on his back and his thrusts were reborn. His cock jetted into Temari's rear while he cupped her breasts against and squeezed the jiggling orbs nonstop.

After a sort while, Temari's ass became used to Naruto being inside of her rear and she thrust down onto him. She moaned as Naruto's length banged inside of her rear and her lust crazed grin spread across her face.

Naruto moaned as Temari fell back and they returned to their normal make-out session that Jiraiya would have killed to see in heaven; if Kushina hadn't threatened to destroy his pelvis with a nasty swing from one of her chakra chains in the event he did. His tongue battled with Temari's once again and not even her domineering personality helped her in this war for Naruto's tongue greatly overpowered her own.

His cock into the inside of her ass and her eyes glistened lovingly at him. Naruto's eyes did the same for her as he pounded into her rear and was literally speechless at the astounding tightness of her.

Naruto's thrusts made Temari's rear grow tighter before she started fingering her warmth as he squeezed her tits. Her fingers wiggled and rubbed her insides as her lover jetted his cannon into her ass.

Her cheek clapped together on his hilt as Temari rode it before he finally came into her rear and her fluids drained out of her pussy. The new couple caught their breath while his semen oozed out of Temari's rear down onto the floor and they smiled at one another lovingly.

* * *

Well, that's that and I hoped everyone loved it. Since this is my third  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ anniversary, I decided to put an anal scene in this story as well to tip my hat to the NaruTema story of that series.

Now, let me explain my reasons bringing back Kinkaku and Ginkaku: whether they're villains or reformed heroes that have been dead for centuries, it seems like such a waste that we only saw them once. I think only Naruto could reform them and change their views into more honorable terms.

I probably resurrected them for the same reasons people do with Tayuya and even Ameyuri recently: they're too interesting to remain dead. It felt nice having all the Kage be Jinchuuruki and all have lovers; including some potential new pairings like YaguraxMei and HanxPakura.

Like you can probably guess, Temari remains an ambassador for the Sand and Leaf villages; though she'll reside in the latter village soon. For the record, I'm aware Matsuri and Yukata were talking about Shikamaru in the anime but I made it work for Naruto's case.

Long story short, I hope both  _ **Sketchfan**_ and  _ **DarkChild316**_  enjoyed this installment and remember, the next story will be about Naruto and the seductive Fuka. Enjoy and have a great day!


End file.
